


В следующий раз

by Lintu_Lenny



Series: По-другому [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пригласить-то Андерс его пригласил, но это совсем не значит, что Митчелл не может уйти, когда захочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)

— Ты меня приглашаешь? — Митчелл замер у порога квартиры Андерса.

— Конечно, заходи, — Джонсон, махнув рукой, скрылся на кухне. — Располагайся.

Вампир снял пальто и огляделся. После дома Энни, где каждая мелочь рассказывала часть жизни хозяев, Митчелл будто попал в гостиничный номер. Квартира ни черта не говорила о владельце, кроме того, что у него есть деньги. Ни фотографий, ни цветов на окне — лишь безликий декор.

В баре Андерс рассказал о себе не так уж много — он больше шутил, пытаясь развлечь мрачного Митчелла, сидящего рядом у стойки. Чтобы избавиться от словоохотливого соседа, тот пытался отшутиться тем, что он вампир и его развеселит разве что стакан крови, но потом все же сдался. И не зря.

Как оказалось, кружка пива временами может отлично заменить кровь. А приятный собеседник — и вовсе заставить забыть о жажде.

Когда Андерс предложил продолжить знакомство у него дома за бутылочкой «лучшего во всем южном полушарии скотча», Митчелл еще колебался, но, глядя в лукавые глаза человека, назвавшего себя Браги, согласился. Сто прожитых лет ничуть не умерили его любопытство. И вот он здесь, в незнакомой квартире, бог знает зачем.

Андерс вышел из-за стойки с двумя стаканами виски, протянул один Митчеллу и присел на край стола, салютуя выпивкой.

— Напомни мне угостить тебя в следующий раз, — Митчелл оторвал взгляд от стакана.

— А он будет? Следующий раз? Судя по тому пиву, что ты заказывал — вряд ли ты сможешь угостить меня чем-нибудь приличным, — Андерс хитро прищурился, глядя прямо в глаза. — Я же держу дома бутылочку-другую, специально для таких случаев.

Митчелл недоверчиво усмехнулся. О многочисленных девушках хозяина он уже слышал, когда тот жаловался, что из-за соседей, бьющих по ночам в стену, пришлось сделать звукоизоляцию. Но скорее всего, это была пустая болтовня. Сегодня его новому знакомому явно хотелось кого-то другого.

— _Расслабься_ , — странный шепот разошелся по комнате, эхом затихая в углах. — Что ты такой нервный? Никаких намеков, только выпивка. — Уже нормальным голосом продолжил Андерс, увидев, как изменился в лице вампир.

Митчелл откинулся на спинку дивана, поигрывая скотчем в стакане. Андерс мог говорить что угодно — поступки говорили сами за себя. Так почему бы и нет? Вот только правила игры Митчелл предпочитал устанавливать сам.

— Никаких намеков, говоришь? Тогда скажу прямо: если мне понравится — следующий раз будет.

— Что понравится? — недоумение Андерса ясно читалось на лице, когда он обернулся, держа в руке бутылку.

Митчелл поставил стакан на столик у дивана и поднялся. Сделав пару шагов, он вплотную приблизился к застывшему в замешательстве Джонсону. Тронув ледяными пальцами его подбородок, он вынудил посмотреть себе в глаза, обжигая голодным взглядом.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — Андерс нервно облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Ничего, что не понравилось бы тебе, — Митчелл провел языком по еще влажной нижней губе, скользнув ладонью к затылку. — Теперь ты расслабься.

Андерс тихо застонал, когда другой рукой вампир притянул его к себе и рывком подсадил на стол. Узкие бедра вжались между его раздвинутых ног, дав почувствовать через тонкую ткань брюк грубые швы джинсов.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Андерс не знал, что делать, когда его целуют, так влажно и не по-женски глубоко, что из головы разом исчезают все мысли. Когда пальцы вместо нежной кожи чувствуют колкую щетину. Когда сильная рука, вцепившись в волосы, тянет его голову назад, а язык горячо скользит по шее. Не знал, как обхватить широкие плечи под мятой клетчатой рубашкой. Но сейчас ему было плевать на свою неловкость — желание победило, и Андерс отдался на волю тому безумству, в которое превратился этот вечер.

Митчелл даже не вспоминал о своей жажде. Грудью он ощущал частое биение человеческого сердца, но не кровь влекла его, а невыносимо сладостный и яркий запах самого Джонсона. Он прижимал подрагивающее тело к себе, слизывая с мягкой солоноватой кожи этот терпкий и, несомненно, мужской аромат. И снова целовал, впитывая раскрытыми губами стоны Андерса.

Ощущение сильных мужских рук и бедер, раскрывшихся в стремлении почувствовать его ближе, было для Митчелла внове. Никогда еще за свою долгую жизнь он не был переполнен такой жаждой обладания, почувствовав себя не хищником — живым.

Андерс пытался перехватить инициативу, глубже целуя Митчелла. Обхватив ладонями его крепкую задницу, он притянул вампира еще ближе, удивляясь горячности, так быстро сменившей недавнюю нерешительность. Ничье больше тело не отвечало на его прикосновения одновременно с таким жаром, и такой яростью.

Щелчок пряжки и звук расстегиваемой молнии так естественно слились с тяжелым, сбивчивым дыханием обоих, что Андерс заметил это не сразу, а лишь в тот момент, когда его пах накрыла горячая ладонь. Длинные пальцы крепко обхватили член, заставив судорожно вдохнуть, будто застывший в напряжении вокруг них, воздух.

Митчелл плавно двинул рукой, любуясь тем, как, закрывший глаза Андерс нервно сглатывает, запрокинув голову. Еще недавно невыносимый и язвительный, сейчас он стал покорным и отзывчивым. Таким теплым в своей человечности, скрывавшейся под показной самоуверенностью.

«Еще», — прошелестевшее на выдохе, и пальцы двинулись резче, вырвав у Андерса тихий напряженный стон. Не видящий ничего вокруг себя, он двигал бедрами навстречу ласкающей руке, забыв, где он и с кем. Но вампира это совершенно не устраивало — он хотел, чтобы Джонсон полностью осознавал происходящее. Подавив вздох, Митчелл отстранился.

— Что случилось? — едва сумев открыть глаза, Андерс увидел, как Митчелл подхватывает с дивана пальто. — Джо-он?

— Мне понравилось, — вампир подмигнул совершенно растерянному хозяину. — Продолжим в другой раз.

Никак не объяснив свои слова, он загадочно улыбнулся и вышел.  
Сухо щелкнул дверной замок.


End file.
